Lamborghini Murciélago
| assembly = Sant'Agata Bolognese, Italy | designer = Luc Donckerwolke | class = Sports car (S) | body_style = 2-door coupé 2-door roadster | platform = | related = Lamborghini Reventón | layout = Longitudinal, Mid-engine, all wheel drive | engine = 6.2 L V12 (572 HP) 6.5 L V12 (640 HP) 6.5 L V12 (650 HP) 6.5 L V12 (670 HP) | transmission = 6-speed manual 6-speed e-Gear semi-automatic | wheelbase = | length = 2002–06: 2007–10: | width = 2002–06: 2007–10: | height = | weight = http://media.caranddriver.com/files/lamborghini-murcielago.pdf Roadster http://www.caranddriver.com/reviews/lamborghini-murcielago-roadster-first-drive-review LP640 http://www.caranddriver.com/reviews/2007-lamborghini-murcielago-lp640-first-drive-review LP640 Roadster http://www.caranddriver.com/reviews/2007-lamborghini-murcielago-lp640-roadster-short-take-road-test LP670-4 SV http://www.caranddriver.com/reviews/2010-lamborghini-murcielago-lp670-4-sv-review | predecessor = Lamborghini Diablo | successor = Lamborghini Aventador }} The Lamborghini Murciélago is a sports car produced by Italian automaker Lamborghini between 2001 and 2010. Successor to the Diablo and flagship of the automaker's lineup, the Murciélago was introduced as a coupé in 2001. The Murcielago was first available in North America for the 2002 model year. The automaker's first new design in eleven years, the car was also the brand's first new model under the ownership of German parent company Audi, which is owned by Volkswagen. It is styled by Peruvian-born Belgian Luc Donckerwolke, Lamborghini's head of design from 1998 to 2005. A roadster version was introduced in 2004, followed by the updated LP 640 coupé and roadster and limited edition LP 650–4 Roadster. The final variation to wear the Murciélago nameplate was the LP 670–4 SuperVeloce, powered by the largest and final evolution of the Lamborghini V12 engine. Production of the Murciélago ended on November 5, 2010, with a total run of 4,099 cars. Its successor, the Aventador, was released at the 2011 Geneva Motor Show. Name In a continuation of Lamborghini's tradition of naming its cars after stars from the world of bullfighting, the Murciélago is named for a fighting bull that survived 24 sword strokes in an 1879 fight against [[Rafael Molina Sánchez|Rafael "El Lagartijo" Molina Sánchez]], at the Coso de los califas bullring in Córdoba, Spain. Murciélago fought with such passion and spirit that the matador chose to spare its life, a rare honor. The bull, which came from Joaquin del Val di Navarra's farm, was later presented as a gift to Don Antonio Miura, a noted local breeder; thus began the famed Miura line of fighting bulls, and the name for one of Lamborghini's greatest designs. Murciélago is the Spanish name for the bat. The word is pronounced , with a voiceless dental fricative (as in English '''th'ing''), in the Castilian Spanish spoken in most of Spain. However, the Italian automaker often uses the Southern Spanish and Latin American Spanish pronunciation, , with an sound. Many people in Italy pronounce it , as if it were an Italian word. First generation Murciélago The Murciélago is an all-wheel drive, mid-engined supersports car. With an angular design and an exceptionally low slung body, the highest point of the roof is just under 4 feet above the ground. One of the vehicle's most distinguishing features are its scissor doors. which lends to the extreme image. First-generation Murciélagos, produced between 2001 and 2006, were powered by a Lamborghini V12 that traces its roots back to the company's beginnings in the 1960s. The rear differential is integrated with the engine itself, with a viscous coupling center differential providing drive to the front wheels. Power is delivered through a 6-speed manual transmission. The Murciélago suspension uses an independent double-wishbone design, and bodywork features carbon fiber, steel and aluminum parts. The rear spoiler and the active air intakes integrated into the car's shoulders are electromechanically controlled, deploying automatically only at high speeds in an effort to maximize both aerodynamic and cooling efficiency. The first generation cars were produced between 2001 and 2006, and known simply as Murciélago, sometimes Murciélago VT. Their V12 engines produced just under 580 PS (572 hp), and powered the car to in 3.8 seconds. Subsequent versions incorporated an alphanumeric designation to the name Murciélago, which indicated their engine configuration and output. However, the original cars are never referred to as "LP 580s". A first generation Murciélago Roadster was used in the 2005 movie Batman Begins. Murciélago Roadster The Murciélago Roadster was introduced in 2004. Primarily designed to be an open top car, it employed a manually attached soft roof as cover from adverse weather, but a warning on the windshield header advises the driver not to exceed with the top in place. The designer used the B-2 stealth bomber, the Wally 118 WallyPower yacht, and architect Santiago Calatrava's Ciutat de les Arts i les Ciències in Valencia, Spain as his inspiration for the roadster's revised rear pillars and engine cover. Murciélago LP 640 In March 2006, Lamborghini unveiled a new version of its halo car at the Geneva Motor Show: the Murciélago LP 640. The new title incorporated the car's name, along with an alphanumeric designation which indicated the engine's orientation (Longitudinale Posteriore), along with the newly updated power output. With displacement now increased to 6.5 litres, the new car made at 8000 rpm. The Murciélago's exterior received a minor facelift. Front and rear fascias were revised, and side air intakes were now asymmetrical with the left side feeding an oil cooler. A new single outlet exhaust system incorporated into the rear diffuser, modified suspension tuning, revised programming and upgraded clutch for the 6-speed "e-Gear" automated sequential transmission with launch control rounded out the performance modifications. Interior seating was also re-shaped to provide greater headroom, and a new stereo system formed part of the updated dashboard. Optional equipment is included Carbon fibre-reinforced Silicon Carbide (C/SiC) ceramic composite brakes, chrome paddle shifters and a glass engine cover. The 2008 car's estimated fuel economy for the 6-speed manual is city and freeway, making it the least efficient car in 2008 for city and highway driving, according to the EPA. A second generation Murciélago LP 640 was used in the 2008 movie The Dark Knight. Murciélago LP 640 Roadster At the 2006 Los Angeles Auto Show, Lamborghini announced that the roadster version of the Murciélago will also be updated to LP 640 status. Murciélago LP 670–4 SuperVeloce (2009–2010) At the 2009 Geneva Motor Show, Lamborghini unveiled the ultimate version of the Murciélago, the LP 670–4 SuperVeloce. The SV moniker had previously appeared on the Diablo SV, and Miura. SV variants are more extreme and track-oriented, and are released at the end of each model's production run. The SuperVeloce's V12 produces at 8000 rpm and of torque at 6500 rpm, thanks to revised valve timing and upgraded intake system. The car's weight was also reduced by through extensive use of carbon fiber inside and out. A new lighter exhaust system was also used. As a result of the extensive weight loss, the SV produces a power-to-weight ratio of 429 bhp/long ton. Also standard were the LP 640's optional 15-inch carbon-ceramic disc brakes with 6 piston calipers. In its June 2009 issue, Car and Driver magazine estimated that the LP 670–4 SV is capable of accelerating to from a standing start in just 2.9 seconds and on to in 7.4 seconds. Subsequent testing by Road and Track revealed a time of 2.8 seconds and a quarter mile time of 10.9 seconds at . Lamborghini claims a top speed of when the car is fitted with an optional smaller spoiler, or with the standard Aeropack wing. According to Maurizio Reggiani, head of Lamborghini R&D, the LP 670–4 SV's steering was tuned for high-speed sensitivity. The original production plan of the ultimate Murciélago was limited to 350 cars, and cost $400,000 US (before options) £270,038 in 2009. However, only 186 LP 670-4s were produced before the factory had to make room for the new Aventador production line. Numbered cars 1–350 do not represent the order in which cars were manufactured. Limited editions 40th Anniversary Edition In 2004, Lamborghini celebrated its 40th anniversary by releasing a limited run of 50 40th-Anniversary Edition Murciélagos. Enhancements over the standard vehicle included a limited-edition blue body color that was labeled "Jade-Green", carbon-fiber exterior detailing, upgraded wheels, a revamped exhaust system, and a numbered plaque on the inside of the rear window. The interior also featured unique leather trim. LP 640 Versace The Murciélago LP 640 Versace is a special limited edition of the LP 640 that was unveiled at the 2006 Paris Motor Show. Available in either white or black, only 20 were produced as both coupés and roadsters but only 8 were available for sale. Although the standard V12 engine was used, stylists from the Versace fashion house, and Lamborghini's Ad Personam program, collaborated to design custom interiors finished in two-toned Versace leather. Gianni Versace logo plaque. Each unit came with matching Versace luggage, along with driving shoes and gloves. A matching watch from Versace's Precious Items department was also made available to customers. LP 650–4 Roadster In 2009, Lamborghini released a limited-run update of the Murciélago Roadster. The LP 650-4's increased engine output is rated at and , allowing the car to reach in 3.4 seconds and achieve a top speed of . Available only in Grigio Telesto gray with Arancio orange highlights, the color scheme was continued on the inside. LP 670–4 SuperVeloce China Limited Edition (2010) A limited version of LP 670–4 SuperVeloce for Chinese market is distinguished by the middle stripe. The vehicle was unveiled at the Beijing auto show. It has a top speed of and produces 661 nm and 670 hp which propels it 0–100 km/h in 3.2 seconds. It was limited to 10 units. Specifications Engines Transmissions Safety recall In May 2010 in the United States, Lamborghini recalled 428 of its 2007–2008 Murciélago coupés and roadsters because of the possibility of weld failure on the fuel pump support inside the fuel tank, potentially leading to a fuel leak and possible fire. Motorsport R-GT 's Murciélago R-GT, campaigned under the InterProgress Bank Spartak Racing name]] The Lamborghini Murciélago R-GT is the racing version of the Murciélago, developed jointly with Reiter Engineering and Audi Sport. Unlike the standard car, the R-GT is rear-wheel drive only and only 9 were produced, in order to comply with the FIA, ACO, and JAF rules. The car retains the standard V12 engine, but air restrictors are used to manage power. Acceleration and top speed performance are dependent on gearing, as different ratios are used for different tracks. Some specifications: 0–60 mph (97 km/h) in 3.1 seconds, 60–124 mph (200 km/h) in 5.0 seconds and 124–155 mph (200–250 km/h) in 5.5 seconds. In March 2007, the All-Inkl.com Racing Murciélago won the Zhuhai 2 Hours. A Murciélago R-GT was entered into the 2008 24 Hours of Le Mans, but was not classified. In April 2009, beating a Corvette C6-R, and Saleen S7-R, a Murciélago R-GT of the Russian IPB Spartak Racing Team won the GT1 class in the 1000 km de Catalunya, a LMS race. The drivers of the IPB Spartak Racing car were Russian, Roman Rusinov, and Dutch, Peter Kox. The Lamborghini made pole position, but was moved to the end of the grid due to some technical irregularities. They finished 2 laps ahead of the lead Corvette to take the second international win for a Ragin' Bull GT car. RG-1 (2004–) A version of the R-GT built for the Japanese Lamborghini Owners Club to compete in Japanese Super GT series (JLOC). In March 2006, an RG-1 recorded a win in the GT300 class at the Super GT Suzuka 500 km. R-SV 's Murciélago R-SV, at the 2010 RAC Tourist Trophy]] The R-SV is an evolution of the R-GT developed by Reiter Engineering to comply with the FIA rules for the new FIA GT1 World Championship. The 2010 FIA GT1 World Championship season saw Reiter run two cars and the other two were run by All-Inkl.com Münnich Motorsport. Reiter saw some success winning two Championship races finishing third in the teams championship. The All-Inkl team did not have as much success finishing ninth in the championship. The 2011 season saw Swiss Racing Team run the ex-Reiter R-SV's, after an unsuccessful season in 2010 running Nissan GT-R's. All-Inkl have had a successful season so far topping the teams championship as of round seven. Swiss Racing Team had some points finishes but after a crash between both cars at the Sachsenring round, they had a lack of spare parts and did not compete in the next three events. DKR Engineering announced that they would be using Murcielago R-SVs for the last 2 rounds of the season, instead of the Chevrolet Corvette C6.R that they were using for the first 8 rounds. Related development Lamborghini Miura concept In January 2006, a retro-styled Lamborghini Miura concept car, built on a Murciélago chassis, was announced at the Museum of Television & Radio and promoted at the Los Angeles Auto Show, although the car itself was not present at the show. Subsequently, Miura concept was officially debuted at the North American International Auto Show just two weeks later. It was the first design penned by Lamborghini design chief, Walter de'Silva, and commemorated the 40th anniversary of the 1966 introduction of the original Miura in Geneva. Lamborghini president and CEO, Stefan Winkelmann, rejected any possibility of the concept marking the Miura's return to production however, stating “The Miura was a celebration of our history, but Lamborghini is about the future. Retro design is not what we are here for. So we won’t do the Miura.”Lambo Plans – AutoWeek Magazine ]] Lamborghini Reventón Debuted in 2007 at the Frankfurt Auto Show, the Lamborghini Reventón is a modified version of the Murciélago. The car's mechanical underpinnings and engine are identical to those of the Murciélago LP 640. However, the cosmetics are all unique. Interior and exterior styling were inspired by stealth fighter design, taking cues from aircraft such as the F-22 Raptor. Only 21 units were built, of which one was retained by the factory to be exhibited in the Lamborghini museum. Lamborghini also produced 15 units of a roadster version. Lamborghini Aventador ]] The development of a successor to the Murciélago was widely speculated in the motoring press as the supercar approached the end of its first decade in production. Spy photos published on the internet in January 2010 showed a camouflaged Lamborghini prototype undergoing winter testing. In December 2010, Autocar published a test drive of the new prototype, however, very little was released. Even the name was a mystery up until it was reported that Lamborghini registered the name "Aventador" with the U.S. trademark office. At the 2011 Geneva Motor Show, Lamborghini revealed their new V12 flagship and Murciélago successor, the Aventador LP 700–4. The new sports car would utilize a 6.5 litre V12 engine, newly designed specially for the car by Lamborghini, producing 691 hp (700 PS; 515 kW). 0–62 mph (100 km/h) takes 2.9 seconds. Top speed was stated to exceed 217 mph (350 km/h). The Aventador would also be considerably lighter than the outgoing Murciélago, with a dry weight of 3,470 lb (1,575 kg). Production References Notes Bibliography * External links * Murcielago Category:Sports cars Category:Roadsters Category:Coupes Category:Rear mid-engine, all-wheel-drive vehicles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Cars introduced in 2002 Category:24 Hours of Le Mans race cars Category:Flagship vehicles